Adventure of a lifetime
by FancyBunny
Summary: (Sequel to A Simple Traveler) Nagi left the land of Sindria to travel once again. Her mind is in a frenzy when many things conflicting with each other. To find a solution, she visits a long time friend. [I don't own any of the characters, only my characters]
1. Departure

**Departure**

* * *

><p>Staying in Sindria made Nagi uncomfortable but bares it for Aladdin. She could only watch Aladdin become distracted with their new guest, former princess Dunya. After hearing terrible news of the princess' health worsen, Nagi could sense his friend's sadness but Aladdin still hide his pain with a false smile. She could see that something is bothering him. At the end, Nagi learns that Aladdin will leave to a place that knows magic and the truth behind the dark metal vessels. Nagi distracts herself by exploring the wild lands of Sindria or watch Morgiana being trained by Masrur.<p>

Nagi stands in silence when observing two Fanalis exchange punches with powerful kicks. She is secretly proud of Morgiana's speed with combinations of kicks. The Asad notices hesitation from Morgiana's last kick being blocked easily by Masrur's arm. Masrur grab Morgiana's ankle to throw her back away from him. Morgiana lands on her bottom to the ground; Nagi approaches her to help the young Fanalis back to her feet. Masrur only stares at his student then spoke up.

**"What's wrong? You're the one who said you wanted to improve your physical skills because the Household Vessel took a great toll on you."**

Morgiana thanks Nagi then wipes the dirt from her dress. She looks up to her teacher, **"Mr. Masrur. What kind of place is the Dark Continent? You said you'd been there before…"** Nagi thought for a second then listens to Masrur's story to his homeland. Masrur looks at Morgiana, **"You should go. I'm pretty sure it's not as special a place as you're hoping it is."**

Nagi place a hand on Morgiana's shoulder,** "It would be on your mind for a long time if you don't go. Maybe it will give you a sense of peace."** Masrur only grunts in agreement as Morgiana nods her head.

After a while of training, Morgiana left the adults by themselves. Nagi rubs the back of her neck from the awkward silence between them. Her cheeks become warm when she sense Masrur beside her within arm's reach._ 'These strange feelings are stubborn…they cannot stop no matter what I do.'_ She thought when letting out a heavy breath.

**"Nagi."** Masrur's voice made her heart leap out of her chest. Nagi slowly made eye contact with Masrur,** "Yes?"** She sudden feels curious about Masrur's answer.

Nagi almost could see hesitation in Masrur's eyes then he closes his eyes for a moment. Opening his eyes, Masrur spoke up again.

**"Shall we go back…? It's late."**

Somehow Nagi felt disappointed by her friend's answer. She shakes off the feeling when Nagi nods her head. They walk beside each other back to follow the dirt path to town.

* * *

><p>Sitting on a metal chair, Nagi decide to take this time to drink a hot cup of tea. She occupies her room to relax herself from the recent stress in her mind. Her body felt tired even though she retires early at night. Maybe the uneasy thoughts made her stay up at night, sometimes give her nightmares as a result. She took her seat at an open window to let the breeze in. In her view she could see the front courtyard with scattering people walking back and forth from the palace to the town.<p>

Nagi took a sip from her cup, her tea let her relax her muscles and put her mind in temporary ease. She remembers Aladdin leaving the palace soon to learn more about magic. It relives her that her little magi is slowly maturing to a young man. Nagi knows her friends will go somewhere else like Aladdin to become stronger in mind and body. Soon it falls to her, should she leave Sindria to travel again or stay?

If she decides to leave, where should she go? Maybe she could pay a visit to Kouen Ren. It's been a long time since she saw him, will he be happy to see her or forget about her? These thoughts cloud her head. On the other hand, she could stay here but fear crawls in her heart. She believes Sinbad will use her, maybe use a bargaining chip to put her at his side. Sadly, she doesn't want to leave her new friends and Masrur. Slowly the day turns into noon when she occupy herself with drinking tea while losing herself in her thoughts.

Closing her eyes for a long time, Nagi opens her eyes. Her vision blurs till she cannot see her hands holding her teacup. Looking up to the ceiling, she let out a heavy breath.

**"I should visit Kadin...it's a long time since I seen him."** She concluded.

Without a sound, her door was opened slightly for the silent assassin, Ja'far to listen. Ja'far quietly leaves the woman to her thoughts.

_'She is leaving as well…Sinbad might not like this.'_ Ja'far thought.

Nagi look back to her opened door, almost feeling a quiet presence behind it. She shook her head, **"Maybe I am just paranoid right now."**

* * *

><p>The next day, Nagi heard the former princess past away last night. She stands behind Aladdin with somber eyes as Yamraiha stands at her left. Aladdin stands by with his friends as Sinbad with his generals' stand behind away from them. Her eyes watch the flames eat away the wooden casket that holds the princess. Sindria's priests say their prayers for the departed soul. Nagi felt her friend's sadness for the princess passing. Even though she doesn't know the princess personally, Nagi wanted her soul to be at peace.<p>

As the priests read from their scrolls, Nagi walk towards the box of fresh flowers in front of the burning casket. She took out a blue flower from the basket then throws it in the flames. Her eyes watch the flower burn slowly in front of her eyes. Walking back to her friends, she watches everyone pay their respects to the former princess.

* * *

><p>The casket turns into ashes when the day turns into late noon. Nagi detours from the road to the ship port. Staring out to the sea, the Asad felt the wind brush past her body.<p>

**"Yo!"** A male voice calls out to her. She turns her whole body behind her. The hair behind her neck stands up to see Sinbad waving hello to her. He approach her but kept Nagi her personal space. Nagi restrain herself from slapping the king, she held a tiny fake smile on her face.

**"Oh hello, Sinbad. What are you doing here?"** Nagi asks. Sinbad felt her smile giving chills down his spine. He ignores the cold chill when he suddenly serious, **"No need for that fake smile, it doesn't suit you."** The smile soon left her face, Nagi glares at Sinbad. The man before her only sighs when he rubs the back of his neck.

**"It seems that you have a certain distrust in me."** He said. Nagi's mouth tightens as her hands turn into fists at her side.

**"Are you using Aladdin for your own benefit?"** Nagi bluntly asks. Sinbad remains silent when Nagi spoke up again.

**"If you touch a hair on their heads of Aladdin and his friends or use them in any way, I will fight you till my last breath."** Nagi concludes. She tries to walk past the silent king but something stop her in place. Her right wrist is caught in a tight grip, she looks at Sinbad. Sinbad grips on her wrist then pulls her close to him, bringing her in his arms. Nagi tries to pull away but he kept her in place into a tight hug. She tries to lift up her arms to slap or punch Sinbad senseless but his arms lock in her arms at her sides.

**"Nagi, are you leaving?"** Sinbad asks. Nagi looks up at him with a heavy glare, trying to pull away still.

**"Yes, I'm leaving Sindria."** She responds with malice. Nagi saw a hint of sadness in Sinbad's eyes then he releases her from his embrace. Soon as he releases her, he slowly holds Nagi's left hand. She lets him hold her hand, tired from this unusual behavior.

**"I see. I hope you return to Sindria after your journey. Everyone will miss you."** Sinbad said. A moment of silence between them, Nagi lowers her head to the ground. Suddenly she grip his hand with a vice grip. Sinbad tries to resist the woman's anger in her grip but he felt the silent cries from his hand. She snaps her head up with the cold glare.

**"How dare you…"** She angrily whispers. The man felt a dark aura around her as he pulls away her grip on him. Nagi slowly approach him with her crackling her hands.

**"You perverted beast…you need to a lecture on your behavior…"**

Sindria could hear many echoes of man's cries. Married men knew that is the cries of a man who is taught by an angry woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Throws arms up in the air* Finally! I uploaded this first chapters of Nagi's sequel. Please my readers, be patient with slow uploads in the future. Thank you all for your support! *Mumbles to self* I need to study some of the characters and their relations with Nagi...**

**-FancyBunny**


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Saying goodbye**

* * *

><p>Looking at the sea before her, Nagi heard Aladdin talk to Yamraiha beside her. Nagi wore her leather bag on her back. She turns to Aladdin with Hakuryuu at his side and watch Yamraiha look inside his bag. <strong>"Aladdin, did you pack those things I mentioned yesterday?"<strong> Yamraiha asks. Aladdin nods, **"I packed everything just like you said."** They talk to each other while the generals and Sinbad stand behind the female mage. Sinbad smiles at Aladdin,** "Time goes by fast. To think that already, I'm watching you strike out on your own."**

Nagi turns away from the group to look behind her. _'Morgiana is taking a while…'_ She thought. When she heard Morgiana approaching them, she is lost in thought when Morgiana say her farewells to Masrur. The young Fanalis walks to Aladdin and Hakuryuu. Morgiana thanks Hakuryuu for encouraging her to find her homeland. The Asad smiles at Hakuryuu's flushed cheeks as he rubs the back of his head from embarrassment. Aladdin blankly stares at Hakuryuu then swats at the air beside the prince.

**"Hey, the Rukh around you are all pink, Hakuryuu!"**

Hakuryuu jumps from Aladdin's comment as people around them try not to laugh. Nagi let out a silent giggle.

The Asad notices her silent friend, Masrur looking at her. Slowly, she faces Masrur and slightly tilts her head to the side in confusion.** "Is something bothering you Masrur?"** Nagi asks, breaking the silence between them. Masrur shakes his head, **"No…are you sure you want to leave?"**

She pauses for a second then nods her head,** "Yes, I'm just going to visit my friend."** Nagi saw Masrur looking at her with concern in his eyes. She gave a soft smile, **"Don't worry. If it makes you feel better, I will come back to visit you."** Everything felt slow as Masrur finally nods his head. He leans forward close to her right ear. Nagi tries her best not to lose her composer when she felt his warm breath.

**"I'll be waiting…"** Masrur whispers in her ear. Her face felt like its on fire as Masrur stands straight. Nagi thank the heavens when she saw no one was looking at them. Ignoring her weak legs and frantic heart, she said her goodbyes to the rest of the generals and Sinbad. Nagi walk aboard the ship with Aladdin, Hakuryuu, and Morgiana behind her. She watches Sindria become smaller when they sailed away.

_'Next stop Kou Empire. I wonder how Kouen Ren is doing.'_ She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra:<strong>

_-Last Night-_

_**"Big brother, Sinbad. What happen to you?"** Aladdin asks when he saw Sinbad worn out and beat up. Beside the nervous King is Nagi with her arms folded over her chest. She gave a cold glare to Sinbad as a warning. Sinbad gave a short laugh, **"I just fell down into a flight of stairs. Nagi is just found me walking to the medical wing so she is tagging along to make sure I'm okay." **_

_ Aladdin nods then walks past them,** "Ok then! Good night, Sinbad and Onee-san!"** As the boy left them alone, Nagi grabs Sinbad's left shoulder in a tight grip. Her cold smile gave chills down the king's spine. **"Now then, shall we begin our lecture on your behavior?"** Nagi asks. Sinbad tries to pray for an end to Nagi's lecture but it kept on for almost the whole night. At the end, Sinbad couldn't walk for a while from the torturous seiza._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry everybody for this painfully short chapter! I been so busy with classes and distracted by Dragon Age Inquisition! I cannot wait for it! Please be patient for this series! I'll try to put more chapters in the future! **

**Thank you for being patient with me!**

**-FancyBunny**


	3. Surprise from Alibaba

**Surprise from Alibaba**

* * *

><p>Nagi could sense her friends missing Alibaba a little bit. She smiles at them, <strong>"Why don't we go down to our rooms?"<strong> The teenagers nod as they walk down stairs to below deck. She only listens to her friends chatting among each other. Aladdin opens the door to show three hammocks. Nagi smiles at their excitement over the littlest things. Aladdin recommends that Morgiana shares the hammock with Hakuryuu who only become flustered at the idea.

**"Hmm? Something wrong with that?"** Aladdin asks,** "She doesn't mind. Don't you Morg?"**

Morgiana nods, **"It's fine."**

Nagi spokes up, **"I cannot allow that. It's impropriate for an unmarried man and woman to share the same bed. Morgiana and I will sleep on the same hammock."**

Hakuryuu and Aladdin quickly agree with her plans as everything become silent. Aladdin thought for a moment then spoke up, **"Don't you get the feeling that something's missing here?"** Nagi climbs on the hammock where Morgiana once sat on. The group thought in silence as Nagi places her right hand on her right cheek. She almost let out a giggle when they realized it's time to eat their packed breakfast.

Nagi pauses when she hears little noises almost like frantic footsteps next door. She wouldn't catch that if her friends still talk when eating their food. She ignored the noises next door when she decides to join them to eat, sitting between Aladdin and Hakuryuu. They paused when Hakuryuu pauses half way from his cooked fish.

**"To be honest, what do you all think about that person?"** Hakuryuu asks.

Aladdin held a blank stare on his face as he responds, **"Oh who?"**

**"I'm talking about Alibaba."**

**"Oh…Alibaba right…"**

Nagi let out an awkward cough when the boys start talking about Alibaba. She decides to silently eat her cooked fish. _'…I guess everyone have different opinions about their friends...'_ She thought when she listens to Aladdin's fault in Alibaba.

**"He's not popular. Whenever I'm getting chummy with a beautiful woman, he's always staring at us with these hungry eyes. Sucking his finger with a vengeful look on his face."** Aladdin explains. Nagi suddenly starts to question Alibaba and Aladdin's travels. Hakuryuu nods in agreement, **"No wonder he's not popular…"**

Nagi let out a silent sigh,** "Aladdin…Hakuryuu, you cannot judge a person like that."** The boys turn to her with a blank stare.** "What about you, Miss Nagi? Don't you have anything to say about Alibaba?"** Hakuryuu asks.

**"Alibaba is just a person that needs to improve himself that's all I can say."** Nagi responds.

Morgiana spoke up, **"Come to think of it, some time ago, I saw Alibaba acting in a curious manner…he had exposed his entire lower body in his room, and was lying in wait for me."**

The males scream out in shock, Hakuryuu slams his fist on the wooden floor in anger. Nagi's mouth is open from silent shock as Aladdin gasps, **"NO WAY! THAT'S AWFUL!"** He steps back in shock then whispers out loud,** "You mean Alibaba…was into that kind of thing?"** The room felt icy cold when the teenagers turn to Nagi who had her head down to look at the ground. She had her hands form into fists as she slowly rises up her head to look at them. Her friends become silent when they are frozen in fear from Nagi's cold glare.

**"That boy could only beg for mercy to the heavens above when I'm through with him."** She said with a cold laugh and smile on her face. Her friends could only shiver from her bone chilling smile. The atmosphere changes when she turns to Morgiana, Nagi pats her head.

**"Poor Morgiana, Onee-san will make it all better." **Nagi promised.

_'I feel bad for Alibaba now…'_ the teens thought. Everyone heard the noises next door get louder. The teens decide to investigate the noise with Nagi following behind them. They open the door of next door to reveal an emotional Alibaba lying on his side with tears flowing on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>They let the crying blonde sit with them in their room. Nagi decides to punish the blonde teen later when listening Hakuryuu and Aladdin try to make their comments about Alibaba as a joke. Hakuryuu and Alibaba try to fight each other from Morgiana's story being true. Nagi spokes up in a cold voice, <strong>"Hakuryuu…Alibaba…stop fighting now."<strong> The male teens separate and sit down quickly, fearing they will provoke the Asad's anger. Aladdin spoke up, **"Why did you board this ship too, Alibaba?"**

Alibaba scoffs and turn his head to the side, **"Don't get the wrong idea. It's not like I'm tagging along with you."**

Hakuryuu tilts his head in confusion,** "Are you lonely without us then?"** Alibaba shouts that he will be training to be a gladiator in Leam. Everyone except Nagi wants to know why he wants to go to Leam. Alibaba told his conversation with Sinbad about his problems about performing a Full Body Djinn Equip. Sinbad recommends that Leam is the best place to train Magoi Manipulation.

Aladdin grew curious about the village of Magoi Manipulation when Alibaba tries to explain it but Hakuryuu interrupts him. Nagi turns to Hakuryuu and speaks up, **"Hakuryuu, it's impolite to interrupt Alibaba."** Hakuryuu apologizes quickly to Nagi, **"S-sorry…Miss Nagi."**

Alibaba remains in silence as he tries to contain his anger. Nagi sighs, **"Let me explain instead since Alibaba is too angry to talk and Hakuryuu needs to learn not to interrupt people."** Morgiana and Aladdin turns to Nagi with curious eyes.

**"He is talking about a village inhabited by a minority race called the Yambala. They are a tribe that excels in Magoi Manipulation. I met them a couple time in my travels, they are kind to give me a few pointers about Magoi Manipulation."** Nagi turns to Hakuryuu, **"Anything to add Hakuryuu?"**

Hakuryuu nods with pink cheeks, embarrassed about Nagi's lecture from earlier, **"They happened to be near Kou, I received some training from them. The Yambala are a nomadic tribe, so no one knows where their village is."**

Alibaba decides to interrupt Hakuryuu but Hakuryuu stops him half way. It repeats over and over until Nagi became tired of their interruptions, **"You…boys."** The boys turn to an angry woman towering over them, **"My patience wears thin with both of you…"** Hakuryuu and Alibaba hug each other when they saw her cold smile and let out a short scream.

* * *

><p><strong>"Forgive me, now then…where was I in the conversation?"<strong> Nagi said, facing Morgiana and Aladdin. Behind the Asad are Hakuryuu and Alibaba sitting in their dark corners of the room with tears running down their cheeks. They shiver from Nagi's punishment with an ear bleeding lecture about acting your age and never to interrupt an adult from giving a lesson. _'I'm sorry…Miss Nagi please forgive us.'_ The shivering boys thought.

**"Ah yes, a good location to met the Yambala would be the Leam Coliseum."** Nagi answers for Aladdin's question of the location. **"The Yambala undergo warrior training all over the world, I heard it could take many years to master their style. That's all I could say for Alibaba's reason to go over there. Right Alibaba?"** She turns to a shivering Alibaba with a smile on her face. Alibaba furiously nods, remaining silent.

* * *

><p><strong>[Sindria's Palace]<strong>

It is nighttime for the land of Sindria, Sinbad invited Yamraiha, Sharrkan, and Masrur for a feast. The adult drink their wine and eat the wondrous food that was prepared for them. Sharrkan spoke up,** "Ah, it's all over now, huh?"**

Yamraiha giggles from drinking a bit too much alcohol, **"Oh my! Does that make you sad?"** Sharrkan scoffs when turning his head from the female mage,** "No, I'm not sad about that."** Sinbad spoke up, **"All three of you did a splendid job as their masters. This is my way of thanking you."** They begin to talk about Alibaba sudden leave for Leam. Yamraiha tilt her head, **"I thought he would stay here."**

Sinbad leave the balcony temporary, leaving the generals to themselves.

Sharrkan smiles, **"Guess we'll have to wait to see whose apprentice ends up making the most of himself."**

The female mage glares at him, **"It goes without saying that Aladdin made the most of himself!"**

Both of them start bickering at each other to fight which one is the strongest. Masrur blinks for a second then spoke up with a fish bone hanging from the corner of his mouth, **"No, It's Morgiana…Not only did she master the use of a Household vessel, but she could make short work of either of you with her bare hands."**

Sharrkan yells at Masrur, **"No way! Alibaba would win."** Masrur turn his head to the side with a hidden smile, **"Right, you mean the one who still can't muster a Full Body Djinn Equip?"** Yamraiha starts making fun at an embarrassed Sharrkan. They look away from each other with a huff. Sharrkan sighs, **"I'm surprised that woman with them left too. I was looking forward to fighting her…"**

Yamraiha shouts at Sharrkan, **"You brainless swordsman! Her name is Nagi, N-A-G-I!"** She spells it out to him slowly like talking to a baby. Sharrkan shouts at the mage to be quiet. Yamraiha turns to Masrur,** "Come to think of it, are you close to her Masrur? I saw you usually with her even if Morgiana is there with you or not."**

Masrur nods,** "Nagi is a good friend…"** When talking among each other, Sharrkan place his chin his left hand, _'Hmm, our lord seems sad about that woman leaving with her friends. I wonder…'_ he thought, _'probably its nothing.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! Ahaha i'm kidding, I just been through hell of classes. Christmas is coming soon yayyyyy! Now that I'm on break for a while, I shall be returning to update my sequel of Magi. Thank you all for waiting for me *Sobs* I don't deserve your kindness! Now then...I have to shop still for christmas presents and stuff *mumbles* Anyways stay tune for this fanfic!**

**Self Notes: **

**.Nagi would be a great mom...*Starts thinking about Momma Nagi* Aww I cannot stop thinking about it! It's too adorable! **


	4. Beware of Pirates

**Chapter 4: Beware of Pirates**

* * *

><p>Nagi only watch her friends joyfully play around on the ship's deck or swim with the sea animals in the ocean. She could feel that her friends are growing with their goals in mind. For now, the Asad will watch over them to make sure they enjoy their lives to the fullest. Sitting on top the wooden rails of the ship, Nagi felt uneasy for her friends. A fear of danger slowly creeps in her mind; will her friends face danger soon in the future?<p>

* * *

><p>The teens soon begin their training of improving themselves. They spar with each other in practice. Nagi faces the right side of the deck to see the ocean. Her friends seem to talk behind her about something.<p>

**"Is…that on fire? The port?"** Morgiana questions. Nagi suddenly turns wary of Morgiana's comment.

Looking down, she saw the waves acting irregular around the ship. Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she turns to her left side to see her friends facing ahead. Nagi's jaw tightens as she unstrapped her charkrams from her sides. In her eyesight, she saw a male child flying in the air inside a water sphere.

**"Who are you?"** Nagi angrily asks as she glares the young intruder.

The boy have strange clothing, his chest is covered by a white cloth. Strange red paint decorates the boy's face with his dark green hair tied up into a high ponytail. A long chain with a red gem at the other end of it clipped on his left ear. At the bottom, he wore fur bottoms and leather boots.

The boy ignored the woman as he has a smile on his face, **"You've got great eyesight, young lady."** Everyone on the ship turn to the boy when hearing his voice. The Sindria soldiers whisper among each other when seeing the boy in air. Nagi stands behind her friends; she pauses to see the boy is in company of a toddler on his face. The boy smiles at the toddler who is bouncing with excitement, **"There, there. Hang taught for a second, now."**

Turning from the smiling toddler, the boy's expression changed to a cold stare. **"You guys, this is one fine ship. We'll be taking the fine items now."** He said. The soldiers only answers in anger at the boy. The metal hook on the boy's right hand is lifted into the air as it glowed. A rush of water flew up in the air. Nagi saw the sea revealing two flying ships from both sides. She tightly holds her chakrams when she spoke up, **"Everyone, be on your guard."** The teens nod and prepare themselves for battle.

The boy grins at the frighten soldiers,** "We're pirates."**

* * *

><p><span><em>'These children...'<em> Nagi thought to herself.

Her metal bracelet gave a faint glow, _**'The…children…are crying.'** _A faint soft voice whispers in her head. She blinks as she looks down at her bracelet. '_Bes, is there something wrong?' _Nagi asks her Djinn friend but Bes remained silent. Looking up quickly, Nagi turns her attention to the masked pirates who landed on the deck. She turns to the elderly captain who is cornered by one pirate. The pirate points his weapon at the old man who is attacked by the water magic. Nagi rushes towards the pirate to land a flying kick to the face. The pirate took the hit then flies a foot away from Nagi and the elderly captain.

**"Does anyone teach you not to hurt the elderly?"** Nagi questions with a hateful glare at the cowardly pirate. The pirate shivers under her gaze as she helped the captain to his feet.

**"Captain, you should take your men and go below deck until we are safe."** Nagi said. The captain quietly thanks the woman as he tells his men to go to safely. Nagi kick away or punched a few pirates who try to hurt the weaponless sailors. Morgiana kick away one pirate who got close to Alibaba. Hakuryuu looks at the fallen pirate who lost his mask.

**"He's a kid?"** Hakuryuu commented. The teens were surprised that the pirates are merely young children or teens. Nagi help the last sailors to safety and gives aid to her struggling friends. The young pirates turn to the green haired pirate. One of them begged for protection, **"Orba! Help us out Orba!"**

Orba only gave his disgust at his cowardly crew, **"And you call yourselves the sons of Aum Madaura?"** He walks towards Nagi's friends, he become interested in Aladdin. Nagi could see his unemotional gaze on Aladdin. Orba suddenly asks Aladdin many questions as he points his hook at the little magi. The hook begins to glow but Nagi's eyes widen, she watches Aladdin suddenly runs to the right of the ship.

One of the pirates shot their water magic at Aladdin. The magi fly into the ocean. **"A-Aladdin!"** Nagi shouts out in shock. Without any thought, Nagi drops her chakrams beside Morgiana to run to the left side of the deck. The Asad could hear her friends calling out to them. She took a deep breath then dives into the sea to swim deeper towards the sinking Aladdin.

* * *

><p>Around them is just the sea, Nagi reach towards her friend's left hand. <span><em>'Almost there…'<em> She could feel her lungs struggling with the pressures of the sea. Her hands tightly grabs Aladdin's hand, Nagi swims up towards the surface with Aladdin wrapped around her left arm.

Her eyes widen to feel something containing them. Water around them surrounds them rapidly. The water causes her to cough out air from her mouth. Her body felt weak, losing air. Her eyes blurred until black spots grow in her vision. _'Not now…please. I'm sorry Aladdin, looks like I failed you again.'_ Nagi thought. Finally with last breath, she lost herself in a dreamless state with Aladdin in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Annnndddd done! O_O poor Nagi! I wonder what will happen to both of them now. I could imagine that she will give them a painful lecture and lesson to the young pirates. Please bare with me! The excitement and drama will come soon. **

***Sudden goes to dark corner*...I need to work on the romance...and who should Nagi be with...*Mumble mumble* man pairings are tough for me to do with but I will take the challenge!**

**Thank you everyoneeee!**

**-Fancybunny**


	5. Begin rescue mission

**Begin rescue mission**

* * *

><p><em>Nagi sat on her wooden chair, looking out at the Kou palace's gardens. Her dark blue robes with the ends of the robes have grey lace designs stand out from the dark red building structures. In her hands, she held her ceramic tea cup with jasmine tea. At her left side, the small wooden table holds her tea set with a plate of treats. The Asad took a deep breath then breathes out quietly. She is lost in her thoughts, not able to notice three approaching figures walking towards her. <em>

_**"This is where you been, Nagi."** One male voice said. Nagi's heart thump against her ribs, scared a few seconds out of her life. She winces when she felt her hot tea spill in her hands. Little drops fell from her hands to her lower robes. _

_**"Ow…ow…"** Nagi mumbles out a curse. The group approach to her sides when Nagi place the spilled tea on the table to stand up. Nagi turns to the group with a weak glare, **"Can I get a wet rag?" **_

_ The three males are the red haired Ren brothers. The middle child, Koumei Ren nods quickly to motion one male servant to get a wet rag for their guest. Nagi blow gently at her burned patches on her hands. The air gives a bit of comfort for the burn. Kouen rubs the back of his neck, **"Sorry that I surprised you."** He mutters out an apology. Nagi's eyes held in small tears from spilling out to give him a tired smile,** "No, it's fine. I should been more aware of my surroundings." **_

_ The male servant returns quickly to gives a cool wet rag to Nagi who thanked him. The servant's face turns red then left the brothers behind with Nagi. The youngest brother, Kouha gave a grin at the nervous servant's back. _

_**"Hmmm~ you should be careful to who you smiled at, Onee-san. Sooner or later, the male servants would flock to your side like moth to a flame."** Kouha comments with a small snicker. He wraps his arms around Nagi's right side to give a quick side hug. She wraps her right arm on his shoulder in return before Kouha returns to Koumei's side._

_ Koumei held his black feathered fan close to his chest. The middle bother only mumbles to himself, **"That would be troublesome then…" **_

_ Nagi place the wet rag on her hands. She sighs out in relief then looks at Kouhen in confusion, **"Why would they do that? There are more beautiful women in the palace…"** Kouha and Koumei looks at each other, '…is she that clueless about the male servants admiration?' _

_ Kouen remains silent when watching Nagi interact with his brothers. Nagi adjusted her rag until she turns to the silent Ren. **"Kadin, Are you alright? You seem to quiet."** Nagi asks Kouen. Kouen jolt a little in surprise. _

_**"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me, Nagi."** Kouen reassures her, **"Now then we should take you to get check for your burns…" **_

_ Nagi protests a little but Kouen guides her to the building with his brothers following behind. Kouha pouts at the interaction between their older brother and Nagi. _

_**"They should get married already…I want Nagi to be my actual Onee-san already."** Kouha whispers to Koumei. Koumei sighs in annoyance. _

_**"It's not possible…Kouen is a prince. Miss Nagi is a guest of our home and traveler. In royalty, marriage is a political strategy for an alliance."** Koumei explains. Kouha gave a blank stare at Koumei then scoffs quietly._

* * *

><p>Voices made Nagi's head hurt. Her body hurts everywhere, mostly her lungs. Her eyes slowly opened to see figures surrounding her. Her mind slowly process then she sits up quickly. The sailors jump back in surprise from Nagi's action. She shakes her head to ease her dizziness. Her vision soon cleared to see one young sailor giving her a cup of water. Nagi mutters out a thank you then drink all the water in one gulp.<p>

**"Ugh…what happened?"** Nagi asks out loud.

**"You were knocked out Miss! Your friends saved you from the pirates."** One sailor responds. Nagi remembers the pirates then leaves her makeshift bed. The sailors try to put her back to bed but Nagi ignored them. She notices that wore a blue tunic with small diamond designs at the edge with brown pants. Her feet is bare, Nagi quickly wore her boots at her bed side. She walks from the bottom floor to the deck.

The ship anchored in the port of the ruined town. The Asad saw Morgiana, Hakuryuu, and Alibaba accompany the captain of their ship from afar. She could see the destruction on the town by the pirates. Her hands slowly form into fists then relax.

_'Those children…don't they have any morals?'_ Nagi thought. She could see three armored soldiers talking to her friends and the captain. Finally Nagi walks on the land of the port. She caught the name of the pirates from the people, Aum Madaura.

Nagi could see the townspeople walk behind her friends. As she got closer, the townspeople beg for the soldiers to find the missing children. **"Please save my child!"** One woman begs with tears spilling out of her eyes.

**"The children are taken by the pirates!"** Another citizen said. Alibaba saw the Asad approaching them, "M-miss Nagi, you are awake!" He shouts out. Nagi gave a tired smile to her friends, **"Yes…can anyone explain to me about the missing children?"** She asks then turns to the three soldiers. The oldest one shivers alittle from the woman's glare. He slowly explains about the reason of the missing children.

**"Every time the Aum Madaura strikes, they kidnapped all the children from the villages they've invaded."**

Nagi's heart stops for a second when she remembers her Djinn's whispers.

_**'The children….are crying.'**_

**"You cannot rescue the children!?"** Alibaba asks angrily.

The villagers shout louder to the soldiers to help find the children. The soldiers look away nervously from the people. **"Since the pirate ship of their moves underwater, it's impossible to purse them. We cannot even pinpoint their hideout. "** The soldier explains. Alibaba sighs, **"What can we do now…?"**

Hakuryuu smiles at Alibaba, **"Please don't worry, Alibaba. I've already got a plan motion."** His spear glows brightly as he taps the blunt end of the pole on to the stone ground.

**"Awake them up, Zagan!"**

Nagi's eyes widen to see vines growing rapidly between the cracks of the stone floor. The vines were alive as they stretch into the ocean. Hakuryuu answers to Alibaba's question of his strange plants. Nagi smiles at Hakuryuu's quick thinking of finding the hideout. Hakuryuu turns to the soldiers, **"Now we know where the hideout is. Let's head out right now to save the children."**

The soldiers still avoid the eyes of the citizens, **"We cannot deploy it for a foolhardy mission."** In response to the soldier's answer, the citizens angrily shout at them. Nagi closes her eyes to contain her anger and trying to ease her growing headache.

_'Being angry won't help anyone even though the soldiers are cowards. '_ Nagi thought. The two soldiers shout at the citizens, **"We'll charge you with treason against Actia's royal family!"**

The noises are becoming unbearable for Nagi until she cannot handle it anymore.

**"SILENCE ALL OF YOU!"** Nagi's voice reaches to the sky. Everyone becomes silent, growing fearful of the pissed Asad. Nagi glares at the soldiers and citizens, **"You soldiers, step back to your leader now."** Her voice gives no room of talking back. The soldiers nods slowly then returns to the elder soldier. She turns to the citizens, **"People, ease your hearts. Being angry doesn't help anyone or getting your children back. You have my word, my friends and I shall find the Aum Madaura pirates. We will find all the missing children and bring them back home, safe and sound."** She spoke in a strong voice.

Her voice somehow brings comfort for the scared citizens. They accepted her promise with hope, **"Come on. We have children to save."** Nagi said as she walks past the shivering soldiers. Her friends and the captain quickly follow Nagi.

_'Aladdin, wait for me! Your friends will come to rescue you.'_ Nagi thought.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Extra:<strong>

**"Ugh…"** Nagi sits on the deck with her head down to the wooden floor. The ship sailed away to follow Hakuryuu's growing vines in the sea. **"M-miss Nagi, are you okay?"** Hakuryuu saw the quiet woman. He could almost see a dark cloud over her head. Morgiana silently watches her friends.

**"Forgive me, I'm not use to shouting at people."** Nagi apologizes.

**"You were strong, almost like a leader Miss Nagi."** Alibaba smiles at the woman. Nagi sighs, **"It was a moment for me. It's no use fighting while the children are crying for help."**

Alibaba tilts his head, **"Crying?"**

**"My Djinn, Bes could hear the children's cry for help. Somehow this pirate crew makes me uneasy. Everyone be careful."** Nagi said. Her friends only nods to her warning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done with another chapter! This will be interesting. Also, I hope you like Nagi's flashback of the Kou's brothers (I tried my best *Sobs*). Stay tune for another chapter!**

***mumbles* I still need to work on the pairings...its hard to choose since the hinted pairings kinda balance out each other. *claws at wall, leaving stratch marks* WAHHHHHH this is hard for me!**

**(Extra note) **

**.I probably have to draw Nagi in Kou Empires' traditional clothing...(Nagi is such a traditional person! Hahaha)**

**-Fancybunny**


	6. Nagi's Oath

**Nagi's oath**

* * *

><p>The teenagers accompanied by Nagi followed the trail of vines in the sea by ship. In the woman's heart, she grew uneasy for every second that she is away from Aladdin. Hakuryuu recommend calling the generals of Sindria, Yamraiha by using Aladdin's eye of Rukh found in his bag. Nagi remained silent and watch Hakuryuu and Morgiana use the magical device. As Yamraiha is shown in the eye of Rukh, she greeted everyone but held confusion in her eyes when she doesn't see Aladdin present.<p>

**"Miss Yamraiha, I'm afraid that Aladdin have been taken by pirates."** Hakuryuu explains then Yamraiha gasps out loud.

**"What?! Aladdin's been kidnapped?"** She shouts. Nagi is surprised that Sharrkan shows up also, squishing his cheek against the female mage. She watch both generals bicker again, fighting to make their space in the device.

**"Hey! Damn you, don't plush me, Yamraiha!"** Sharrkan shouts. Alibaba turns to Hakuryuu, confused of the strange device in the prince's hand. Nagi held her tongue when Sinbad shows up, she watch the king and Alibaba converse with each other.

**"Want me to send you some backup?"** Sinbad asks. Alibaba politely refuse aid, **"No, I think we'll try to handle it somehow on our own."**

Nagi finally spoke up when she saw Sinbad suddenly become worried. **"We'll be fine. I'm here with them."** She reassures him. Somehow, she could see he is actually worry of Aladdin and her friends but she cannot completely trust him entirely.

**"I see. But watch your back...you too Miss Nagi. Depending on how it's utilized a magic tool can become a threat."** Sinbad finally said. The generals and Sinbad said their goodbyes then the magical device dims.

Nagi sighs then took the device from Hakuryuu's hand to return it in Aladdin's bag. When she returns to the deck, Alibaba and Hakuryuu argue with each other. Nagi blankly stares at both males then grab the top of their heads.

**"Fighting again…? Didn't you both learn from last time?"** Nagi gave them a cold smile with a dark aura around her. Both males shiver as their faces are suddenly dripping with sweat. Morgiana just only watch the woman gave them an ear bleeding lecture.

* * *

><p>The sailors warn the group of a small island ahead of them. Nagi strap her chakrams on her back while the smaller blades hung around her sash. As their ship got close enough to the island, Hakuryuu's vines throw them into the air towards the land, avoiding the mountains surrounding the land.<p>

Nagi lands on her feet besides Morgiana with her main chakrams in her hands. She saw the leader of the young pirates accompanied by his crew. Alibaba points his dagger and glares at the young pirates before speaking up,** "Give back our friend and the kids! We're taking them back by force if we have to!"**

Orba only scoffs at Alibaba's demands, **"Not gunna happen! Those kids are gonna be our brothers soon. They're gonna be Aum Madaura's sons!"**

The Asad and her friends remained on guard when Orba called out his crew for battle. She watch Orba's metal hook glowed as he summons three water spheres to contain his crew. The three groups pull out their magical devices to shoot a large orb of water towards Nagi and her friends. Nagi jump to the side to avoid the attack with her friends following suit. They land on the sandy terrain to see one of the men in the spheres laugh loudly.

**"Magical Amplifying insects with our tools, we can increase our power."** He comments. Nagi's mouth tightens as her friends try to attack the pirates' floating spheres. Nagi quickly look behind her to see one pirate pointing his tool at her. She jumps back quickly as the water attack in front of her. The Asad saw Morgiana jumping forward to one of the holes of their base. Nagi blinked to hear loud crashing with cries of terror. She almost felt bad for the pirates facing Morgiana's wrath but the pirates put it on themselves.

Suddenly large dust fly towards Nagi and the boys. As the dust ceased, she saw Morgiana standing on top of the crumbling walls of the base with the pirates laying under her feet. Nagi smiles at Morgiana's work, **"Excellent work Morgiana!"**

Alibaba cheers for Morgiana's work as Hakuryuu stand there in awe of her. Morgiana jumps down in front of Alibaba as Nagi saw a couple of pirates flee in terror.

**"Remain on guard…"** Nagi said as she runs and follow her friends inside.

* * *

><p>When they run into the dimmed hallway, Nagi saw little figures scurrying towards them. She saw the figures to be young children holding daggers or small weapons. The children rush towards them, attempting to wound or at least slow them down. Her friends block the weapons and knock them back, avoiding to spill innocent blood. Alibaba is shocked that small children are part of the pirates. Nagi blocks the blades and knock children out by chopping behind their necks or kick them back to the walls. She saw a few children scared out of their wits and huddle behind crates.<p>

**"Brats…nothing but brats!"** He comments out loud.

One little girl lunge forward with a dagger in her hand to stab Alibaba in the stomach but he move out of the dagger's way. Little children suddenly surround them as the children chants quietly, **"We've got to protect Madaura!"**

Nagi could only saw anger and emptiness in their eyes. Hot anger grew in her heart as Alibaba starts questioning them,** "You guys…what's making you do this?"** Nagi's head lowered to look at the angry or fearful children.

**"Don't kill Madaura! She helps us!"** One child shout out. The teens seem conflicted with fighting Madaura or the children.

Nagi spoke up,** "Alibaba…Hakuryuu…Morgiana go ahead. I'll take over from here."** The teens look at Nagi's back and slowly nods. They knock out a couple a children to clear a path for them, leaving Nagi behind with the children.

The children shivered with their weapons, looking at the woman in front of them. One child charge at her, she block the weapon and knocks it out of his hand. With a chop behind the little boy's back, the boy goes limp beside her. **"You children...must face the punishment of your actions."** Nagi said. She lifts her head to give a cold glare towards the children.

**"Madaura doesn't care about you. A mother shouldn't led a child of crime nor spill blood of the innocent."** Nagi lectures. Two children glares at her then attack her, only to be weaponless and fly back towards the children's feet.

**"A mother guides their child to the path of the good. She must teach them what will be the punishment of their choices."** Nagi continues, knocking out a few children down as they decide to lunge their weapons at her.

**"My oath is protect any children who faces the burdens of the world! I shall slay any person who destroy the innocence of children!"** Nagi shouts as her bracelet glows brightly.

**"Spirit of protection and maternal love … Use my Magoi to grant me the strength! Heed my call, Bes!"** She calls out. The wind knocks the children to the ground. Somehow Bes' wind creates a tiny chime every time she pushes the children down to their bottom. When a child tries to stand back up, the wind knocks them to the ground again. The children sniffles and still remain on the ground, hurt from Bes' strong wind.

**"Do you children understand?"** Nagi questions as she slams her right foot on the ground. The ground around her right feet becomes a tiny crater. **"Madaura is not your mother…only a person using you for personal gain."** Nagi whispers. She could feel the children's eyes staring at her. The Asad saw tears forming around the children's eyes.** "She took us from the slums when we have no one left, w-where we go?"** One girl cried.

**"She is like a mother to us…"** A boy mumbled. Nagi frowns when she hears their heart wrenching cries.

**_'The children have woken up…illusions from false memories are broken.'_ **Bes whispers.

_'I guess Bes have broken their 'illusions' but how?'_ Nagi thought to herself. She saw a couple children cling to her sash or shirt. Nagi slowly pats the crying children's heads, her eyes soften. Her thumbs wipe the tears from one boy's cheeks.

**"Now now, you must not cry anymore. Tears won't help anyone."** Nagi said. It seems the children listen to the woman as they try to hold in their sobs.

'Should I help the orphan children find a home or take them with me?' Nagi thought. Her mind found a solution for her and the children.

Nagi looks them all in the eye, **"You children must get ready to leave this place. I fear it will be dangerous for all of you. I'll be back when this over."**

The children slowly nod as they watch Nagi run ahead to the dark path to aid her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter finished. Sorry if this is bad chapter, forgive me! w /). What will Nagi do now for the orphans? Leave your thoughts in the reviews! I promise the chapters will be good soon. *Sobs*...I need to stop watching Haikyuu, it's too addicting though! I hope everyone have a good Christmas with their family and friends. (My poor wallet...). **

**Bye Bye everyone!**

**-Fancybunny**


	7. Lay Judgment

**Lay Judgment**

* * *

><p>At the end of her path, Nagi saw her friends facing an emotionless Hakuryuu. He seems to change into a different form, a darker form. Half of his body is covered in black armor. At the top of his head, the golden hair piece turns into a black feathered piece that almost reach to the floor.<p>

**"Must…protect mother…"** Hakuryuu mumbles out loud.

The purple haired woman standing behind dark Hakuryuu with a few members of the pirates held their swords.

**"Aladdin!"** Nagi calls out. The little magi turns to the Asad who runs to him,** "Onee-san, Hakuryuu is controlled by Madaura!"** Aladdin shouts.

Nagi saw the purple hair woman turning her back to them then she opens the door behind her. Hakuryuu held his spear in his hands tightly to charge forward towards them. The pirates follow the purple hair woman.** "Aladdin, is that Madaura?!"** Nagi asks out loud, not looking away from the woman who is leaving.

**"Yes! She is Madaura!"** Aladdin shouts in response.

Nagi sidesteps to the right, avoiding Hakuryuu's spear that is an inch away from left ear. Hakuryuu jumps back to avoid Nagi's downward slash of her chakrams. Alibaba took advantage of Hakuryuu's distraction of Nagi to swings his dagger at the base of Hakuryuu's metal pole. Nagi saw the stairs that leads to the door. She turns to Aladdin who looks straight at her eyes. Aladdin nods to her, understanding her silent message. Nagi gave a slow nod then runs upstairs when the pirates and Hakuryuu seems to focus on her friends instead.

_'Forgive me guys. If I find Madaura, maybe I could break her spell over Hakuryuu and the rest of the children…'_ Nagi thought. Her legs carry her forward to the door while her heart is still heavy with uneasy thoughts.

* * *

><p>She could heard the woman's voice throughout the dark hallway. Nagi follows the voice to guide her. Nagi runs past the treasury room to go further into the darkness. She saw two water orbs carrying the woman and the other containing pirates. Her footsteps becomes noticeable as Madaura turns her head behind her to see Nagi.<p>

**"That annoying pest!"** Madaura comments. The pirates saw Nagi, one of them spoke up.

**"What will we do with her mother?!"** He shouts out.

**"Ignore her! We will be out of here soon!"** She responds. Nagi saw a bright light at the end of the hallway. The sun greets her at the end of the hallway with the enemy in front of her. Nagi uses her energy to gain more speed. She jumps into the air to kick the orb that contains Madaura. The water orb pops as Madaura falls to the ground with her treasure fallen beside her. The pirates shout out for their 'mother'. Orba points out his weapon at Nagi to shoot a jet of water at her. Nagi jumps back and runs forward into the air to land a downward kick to the pirate's orb. The water orb pops as Orba draws his sword.

Nagi waits for Orba charging forward to lunge the sword towards her. She blocks the sword with her chakram to the sword slide to her left side with Orba following behind. Orba almost fell forward to see Nagi frowning at him, "Horrible form." She saw Orba swing his sword horizontal towards Nagi. Nagi steps back to miss his blade.** "No planning at all…blindly attacking like an animal."** Nagi comments.

She swings her right leg to Orba's right side. He flies back a few feet away from her. She throws her right chakram at Orba who barely blocks the flying blade with his sword. The Asad watch the pirate, Orba swings his sword at Nagi's right side. Nagi almost sigh at his predictable moves, she moves to the side to let Orba fell forward from his lunge. She grabs his sword arm to twist it behind him. He let out a cry as he releases his grip on the sword. As the sword drops on the rocky ground, Nagi kick the sword away from them. She release her deathly grip on Orba, he fell on his knees with tears at the corner of his eyes. Before he could point his hook at Nagi, her karate chop strike behind his neck to knock him out cold.

Nagi turns to Madaura who hid behind two pirates who points their swords at her. She only glares at the pirates in front of her. **"Hiding behind children…how low you can go Madaura?"** Nagi asks with a cold voice. Madaura and the pirates step back a couple steps from Nagi.

**"Bes."** Nagi said. Her bracelet glows to respond to Nagi's call. A strong gust of wind pushes the pirates as they fell on their backs, leaving Madaura with the angry lioness.

**"D-don't kill me!"** Madaura screeches. The woman fell backwards when trying to step away from Nagi. The Asad leans forward to grip tightly on the woman's long hair. With a harsh tug, Nagi pulls the nervous woman to her face. Her left chakram rests against the woman's throat, almost cutting the first layer of skin. Her chakram's sharp edge shines from the sun's ray.

**"Explain to me, why I shouldn't kill you now?"** Nagi questions her as her blade draws a thin line of blood. Sweat fell down on the woman's forehead, afraid to speak. The Asad sighs then harshly throws the woman to the ground. Madaura cries out in pain as her forehead slams against the rocky ground. She cries out more as Nagi's boot slams on her right arm.

Nagi glares at Madaura and saw her right glove have a red jewel. **"Is this your tool? To control the children?"** Madaura remains silent and shivers. Another stomp on her arm, Madaura screams out.

**"AGHHHHH! Y-Yes! I control the children with it!"** She cries out as she felt her arm in unbearable pain. Nagi lifts up her foot to grab Madaura's magical tool from the woman's possession. She hears horns from afar, she looks to her side to see familiar ships from the village.

**"Ma'am!"** The captain of the soldiers stand straight see Nagi standing over a crying Madaura.

**"Ah, I'm glad you men decide to show up."** Nagi said with a cold smile on her face. She saw Orba waking up. Someone seems to call out to her, she looks behind her to see Aladdin with her friends.

**"Onee-san!"** Aladdin calls out to her with a smile on his face. Orba decides to rebel by trying to use his magical tool against the navy. Arrows fly at Orba but Alibaba's flames stop the arrows from hitting Orba. Alibaba seems to knock some sense to Orba who is powerless against his enemies.

* * *

><p>Aladdin saw Madaura's magical tool in Nagi's left hand.<strong> "Onee-san…what are you going to do with it?"<strong> He asks with worry. Nagi drops the magical tool as her bracelet glows. Wind slices the glove into pieces while it was in the air as the red gem drops on the ground. Her boot slams on the gem, breaking it into tiny pieces. A moment of silence grew between Nagi and her friends. Nagi put away her chakrams to strap them back to her sides.

She broke the unbearable silence,** "We should leave to the ship."** Nagi walks past her friends who follows behind her.

The soldiers led the nervous children onboard on the ship with Nagi and her friends waiting for them to sail off. She saw some children from the hallway before returning to her friends. The young children's eyes glisten with oncoming tears.

**"Onee-san!"** The small children cries out when they surround Nagi. Aladdin and her friends saw tiny children cling to Nagi as a safety blanket. Nagi saw tears falling from their eyes, she spokes up.

**"Now now, you will make onee-san sad if you keep crying like this."** Nagi said gently. The children sniffles when they try to be strong. Alibaba spoke up, **"Miss Nagi, is those the children we saw before we meet Madaura?"**

Nagi nods as she hold two children in her arms, **"Yes, they are not under Madaura's control."**

**"How?"** Alibaba asks. Nagi thought for a second.** "Bes broke Madaura's control over them…I'm not sure how though."** She answers. Nagi put down the two children with their friends. During their sail back to the village, Nagi became a temporary caretaker with Morgiana's help for the little children who cling to her side.

* * *

><p>As the ship arrives to the village's port, Nagi watches a couple men carry Hakuryuu to rest under the shade. She help some children safely walk from the ship to the ground. A few adults shout out loud to call their children who stand by Nagi's side. Her arms folds over her chest as she watch some of the children she saved run to their parents. She smiles at the sight of their parents cries out in happiness to have their child back in their arms. Nagi flushes in embarrassment when a few adults thank her for their child. She waves goodbye to the children who say goodbye with their parents.<p>

A small crowd of adults still remain, almost angry at the woman who caused all their troubles. Nagi turn behind her to see Madaura bound by rope with two soldiers at her side. The pirates called out to Madaura, it seems a few bound children are still under the magical tool's spell. Nagi senses her djinn whispering in her ear. As the soldiers escorts Madaura back to the ship, a tiny pebble hit one of them at the back of his helmet. Nagi turns her head to see a woman shouts angrily,** "That woman…kill her right now!"** The angry villagers walks towards Madaura, one of the men glares at Madaura.

**"After all she's done to us. Why the hell are you transporting her?"** The man asks.

Nagi steps back from the angry adults to face the children. She watches the villagers surround Madaura until she couldn't see nothing, only the clothing of the villagers. Nagi heard Madaura scream out but kept her face under control. Her eyes widen to see a familiar clothes of black and white running to the middle of the crowd. Nagi watches Hakuryuu draw a sword from one soldier's shealth to protect Madaura from the angry villagers. The crowd step back from Hakuryuu to see Madaura beaten up and crying to him. Nagi walks slowly to the crowd, a step closer to Hakuryuu than the other villagers. Madaura sobs out praise to Hakuryuu who plainly stares at her.

Hakuryuu smiles at Madaura, slowly lifting the sword in the air. The sword glints in the sunlight as it slash downward to cleanly chop of Madaura's head. The sword becomes a guillotine for the power hungry witch as it took her life from the living world.

* * *

><p>Nagi only watch the bound children cry over the witch. From the distance, her friends could only question Hakuryuu's behavior when he beheaded Madaura. Hakuryuu simply answers their questions then walks away from them with his backpack. Her bracelet grows as her djinn whisper words that Nagi couldn't understand clearly. Wind gently blows around the crying children as they look up with blank expressions on their faces. The soldiers shout out in confusion of the Asad's wind. Her friends watch Nagi's bracelet glow brightly.<p>

**"Spirit of protection and maternal love … Use my Magoi to grant me the strength. Heed my call, Bes!"** Nagi said. Aladdin with his friends beside him cover their eyes to avoid dust flying into their eyes as the wind becomes harsher.

**"W-what is this?!"** Alibaba shouts out in confusion. The wind slowly turns back to normal with the bound children looking around in confuse from their surroundings.

**"Where am I?"** a couple children whispers as the rest cries when they saw the soldiers glaring at them. The soldiers is throw off by the children's sudden change from grieving over the witch to cry in confusion. The captain turns to the suspect, Nagi.

**"What you do to them?"** The captain questions Nagi.

**"I simply broke the woman's spell over the children."** Nagi answers truthfully. The captain glares at Nagi to pull the rope that hold the children's bound wrists to the ship. The children sobs quietly as Nagi saw Alibaba blocking the captain's way.

**"What do you want now?"** The captain asks. Alibaba stares at the children, **"Release the children to us."** The captain sighs,** "You are overstepping your authority, boy."**

Nagi watches Alibaba taking a brave attempt to get the children back.

**"No. Our country bears at least half of the responsibility for the pirates. After all, it was a ship under royal orders from Sindria that was attacked by the holy mother."** He explains. The captain looks back to his comrade then agreed to Alibaba's decision.

The Asad let out a tired sigh when the day turns into noon. She stretch her arms to the sky to release her stiff muscles. Aladdin stands by her left side, **"Onee-san, are you okay?"** He asks turning his head to her.

**"I'm fine, don't worry about it."** Nagi responds with a small smile on her face. She looks around then tilts her head in confusion, "Where is Morgiana?"

**"I think she is looking for Hakuryuu…"** Aladdin answers. Silence grow between them. Nagi felt uncomfortable from the tense atmosphere. She walks to the wall behind him to grab her bags. Nagi walks behind Aladdin to wrap her arms around him. **"Onee-san, are you leaving?"** Aladdin finally asks.

**"Sadly yes…I have to go somewhere for a while."** Nagi said as she gently pet on top of his head,** "I'm going to miss you Aladdin. Please be careful when you are going to Magnostadt."** Aladdin slowly nods as they held each other for a while. Nagi and Aladdin separate from each other as Nagi whispers goodbye to him. Aladdin watches his big sister walk away from him. He watches her until he couldn't see Nagi anymore.

_'Aladdin, we will meet again. I promise that I will protect you from danger but mostly from Sinbad.'_ Nagi thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done with Madaura! Sorry for my readers for seeing Nagi's dark side...you know motherly people or mother animals are scary when they protect their young. I guess no man want to mess with Nagi and her mother hen side over children. Finally Nagi is going to explore again or visit that certain someone soon. Thank you for reading my story and leaving reviews for it. **

**-Fancybunny**


	8. Her family

**Her family**

* * *

><p>It's been a while since Nagi say her goodbyes to her friends. She still carries a heavy heart when walking forward to her destination. She could smell the recent rain from the forest greeting her, under her shoes is long grass that touch her ankles. In front of her sight, she sees mountains that could stretch for miles. At the end of her long walk of the forest, she carefully walks through the mountain path. The grass was left behind as she took the first step of the rocky path.<p>

She held a small smile when seeing mountain goats climb upwards in the mountains with ease. The Asad should be happy to visit her friends from the Kou Empire but she becomes worn out from her troubling thoughts.

_'I fear war will play into the future…for now I need to protect the people that I hold dear to my heart.'_ She thought to herself, _'First I need to do a few things…'_

Shaking her head, she moves forward to leave the mountains before nighttime.

* * *

><p>As soon Nagi left the mountains, the sky grew dark as the full moon shines brightly. Around her, she only see long grass swaying with the gentle breeze. She ignores the cold air as she adjusts her layered clothing of cloth and leather.<p>

Her eyes slowly adjust to the darkness as she focuses on a dim light from afar. She could almost see large tents surrounding the light. Nagi let out a heavy breath. Her hands shake from nervousness as she slowly walk towards the dim light.

Nagi sees a few adults talking among each other. Their clothing is similar to Nagi's clothing but wore decorative leather vests to show their ancestor's tradition. She walk past a couple as the black haired female saw her.

**"Hey you! What is your business here?"** The woman demands. The dirty blonde male at her left side grew cautious of Nagi as his right hand rests on his curved sword at his side. **"Can you point me to the mother elder?"** Nagi asks as she faces the couple, the woman's eyes widen as she sees Nagi clearly near the large bonfire. She bends her head to the ground, **"F-forgive me Lady Nagi for my behavior. I didn't recognize you for a second."**

Nagi shakes her head, **"No need to apologize. A journey could change a person."**

The male scoffs, **"I don't believe it, she could be a fake. Show us your mark of the Asad."** The woman punch the man's shoulder in response, he flinch from his wife's strength.** "She is our Lady Nagi no doubt about that!" **The woman responds angrily.

The Asad put down her bag beside her to show her mark on her upper back. The man saw the mark, **"The mark of the Asad…forgive my behavior! I only want to protect our clan from danger."** The male bows his head to Nagi. Nagi shakes her head, **"Its fine. I'm glad our clan members are careful these days."**

The woman spoke up, **"Please follow us. We will take you to our mother elder."**

Nagi follows the couple to the edge of clan to see her grandmother's large tent. The mother elder's tent is white crème, decorated with various animals and a large lioness sew above the flap of the tent.

Nagi's eyes begin to tear up when seeing her grandmother giving her a smile. Her grandmother's silver hair as it was pinned by a jade hair pin into a tight bun. Her clothing shows her status of red and blue robes with gold trimming at the edges. She could see her grandmother's aging face.

**"Mother Inas, Lady Nagi has return to us."** The woman said as she bows her head to her. Inas gives a short laugh, **"It's been a while since you come back to us, Lil Nagi."** The couple excuse themselves to leave Nagi and Inas alone. When the couple left, Nagi moves quickly to give Inas a heartfelt hug. Nagi shut her eyes as tears flow from her eyes. **"Mama…Mama…"** Nagi whispers with small sniffles as Inas rubs her granddaughter's back.

**"There there my Lil Nagi, you are safe here."** Inas comfort Nagi as Nagi's face is hidden in Ina's right shoulder. Inas' heart swells up when she saw her granddaughter growing up to be a strong woman in her eyes.

* * *

><p>As Nagi's tears ceases, her eyes is red like her nose. They take a seat on their cushions. She watches the small fire grew in the fire pit between her and Inas. Above the flames is a pot boiling stew for dinner. Inas held the pot lid to stir the stew with a wooden ladle in her other hand. Inas spoke up, <strong>"What makes you so troubled my dear?"<strong>

Inas saw Nagi reluctant to speak but she remains patient with her granddaughter. Inas knew her Lil' Nagi would come to her if something is troubling her immensely and cannot figure it out on her own. The old woman pauses mid-way of her cooking to see Nagi slowly opens her mouth. She listens to Nagi's troubles from her friends to her thoughts on the king of Sindria. Inas could see Nagi smile from her fond memories of her friends. Nagi concludes her talk by telling Inas about her plan. Inas pours a bowl of stew to serve Nagi as she pours her own after.

**"I see…your troubles would be a hard one to solve."** Inas comments. They slowly eat their stew in silence. Nagi sighs, "**I'm worried that King Sinbad would use my friends for his own benefit. I cannot let that happen but Aladdin sees him as a friend."**

**"So your answer is to visit your friend in the Kou Empire…?"** Inas asks. Nagi's mouth slowly frowns as her eyes lower to the fire. **"I do not know Mama…maybe I could find answers there."** She answers truthfully.

Inas gave a tired sigh,** "I worry about you my dear and it seems you will be torn between two things."**

Nagi felt the atmosphere heavy around them. She decides to ask Ina about the Asad.

**"How is everything Mama? Anything troubling you?"** Nagi asks. Inas pauses for a second,** "Nothing for the moment. I'm only worried about one thing."**

**"Worried about what?"** Nagi questions, feeling a bit curious. Inas let out a short laugh as she looks at Nagi. Nagi suddenly felt shy under Inas' stare.

**"About your future."** Inas answers, **"I'm worried about your small chances of being married."**

Nagi's eyes widen as she stands up from her seat, **"Mama! I have no time to worry about that."** She answers then silence took over.

Nagi turns her back to Inas with her shoulders drop as she looks down at the carpet. **"No one would want a woman like me…"**

Inas blankly stares at Nagi, **"Are you worried about not having children like your mother?"**

Inas saw Nagi froze for a moment then shivers as her head snaps up. Nagi turns her head to Inas,** "Mother had three children before me…but they were stillborn or died from illness. There might be a chance I would be like her."**

**"Don't be like that my dear. If you let that fear take over your future, then you will never know if it is the truth or not."** Inas said.

Nagi grew silent then turns her head to the walls. **"I don't want to risk it. I would be happy to have a child of my own but I'm afraid of death looming over their shoulder. I see Mother's eyes… detached. It's almost like she died with her children and yet she lives among us."** Nagi answers in a monotone voice.

Inas' brown eyes lowers to watch the fire slowly died out, **"It was a tough time for your parents and the clan. They are joyous when you come to the world. Don't change your views on your mother and father based on the past."**

**"I have a hard time changing my views on them."** Nagi sighs,** "I barely see them or even talk to them as a child. They are only strangers to me when the years goes by."**

The women let the silence fill the tent as they retire for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back everyone! I have classes now so it would be tough for me to go on when i'm busy with other stuff. Sorry for the heavy stuff. I want to Nagi's interactions with her grandma. Mama Inas is the best! I probably add another chapter of the Asad if I have enough time from my classes. Have fun everyone and stay safe.**

**.Note: the reason that Nagi called Inas, 'Mama' is her view on Inas since she is raised by her when her parents are busy with the Asad Clan. **

**-Fancybunny**


End file.
